Wayshrines (Oblivion)
A wayshrine is a shrine to one of the Nine Divines, which bestows a blessing when used. These shrines to the Nine Gods are scattered throughout the land; look for open stone circles surrounded by pillars. If you are worthy and pray at them you will receive a blessing. The blessing depends on the wayshrine, generally fortifying the attribute most closely related to the Divine which the shrine honors. Once a Wayshrine of a Divine has been activated at least once, you can receive that Divine's blessing at any temple in Cyrodiil (by visiting the mini-altar under the Divine's image in the temple). The fame required to activate a Wayshrine is dependent on the last time you used one for that Divine; if your fame is greater than what it was the last time you activated one of the Divine's Wayshrines, you will receive the blessing. The Fame counter is separate for each Divine, so after you activate the Wayshrine for one Divine you can still use the shrines for other Divines without having to raise your fame, though you will still have to raise it to use another Wayshrine for that Divine. The minimum required fame to activate a Wayshrine is one. Each Divine has at least 2 and 5 at the most wayshrines scattered throughout Cyrodiil, that's a total of 25 wayshrines. Once you have visited at least one shrine for each Divine, you will receive the Greater Power Pilgrim's Grace, which fortifies all attributes by 10 for 300 seconds when cast. It will also reset the Infamy to zero. Wayshrine of Akatosh *South of Bruma, on the Orange Road, Southeast of Bruma Caverns. *Southeast of Skingrad, Southeast of gro-Bak Camp. *East of Anvil, South of Garlas Agea, Northeast of Fort Strand. Wayshrine of Arkay *Southwest of Skingrad, southeast of Fat Ramp Camp. *Due north from Anvil, Directly North of Brina Cross Inn, Slightly east of Bleak Mine. Wayshrine of Dibella *West of Imperial City Waterfront, south Fort Virtue. *South of Cheydinhal adjacent to city's south wall, just north of Harlun's watch. *South of Chorrol, Northeast of Fort Carmala. Wayshrine of Julianos *Northeast of Cheydinhal, north of Fort Farragut. *Northwest of Imperial City, northwest of Chestnut Handy Stables near Lake Rumare. *South of Chorrol, Southwest of Weatherleah. *Southeast of Imperial City, Southwest of Fort Sejanus on the Yellow Road. *Directly Northeast of The Fieldhouse Cave. Wayshrine of Kynareth *East of Skingrad, northeast of Bloodcrust Cavern, due south of Derelict Mine. Note that an oblivion Gate might spawn on top of it, but you can still use it after the gate is closed by activating the remains of the alter sticking up from the ground. *South of the Deserted Mine. Wayshrine of Mara *Northwest of Skingrad, right below the S, northwest of Cursed Mine. *Northeast of Leyawiin, east of Nocturnal's shrine. *Northeast of Anvil, southeast of Brina Cross Inn, can be destroyed by an Oblivion Gate. Wayshrine of Stendarr *East/Northeast of Imperial City Arena along Lake Rumare's coast. There is a large piece of land pointing into Lake Rumare toward the Imperial City that looks like a nose with something hanging out of it. The Wayshrine is on the tip of the nose. Note: There is a Nirnroot to the Southwest of the Wayshrine. *North of Water's Edge, Northwest of Fort Redman. If you haven't found those yet, then North of Leyawiin, North of the White Stallion Lodge, Southeast of Sheogorath's Shrine. Wayshrine of Talos *North of Bravil, along the Green Road, east of the Inn of Ill Omen, West-by-Southwest of Harcane Grove. *North of Bravil, southeast of Hircine's daedric shrine. *West of Skingrad, east of Miscarcand. Wayshrine of Zenithar *Located just north of Flooded Mine, north of Bravil. *Located just east of Gottshaw Inn, north west of Belletor's Folly. Activating the Wayshrines of all Nine Divines grants the Pilgrim's Grace Greater Power. It also changes Infamy to zero which allows you to be pure enough to do the Holy Crusader Quest. Pilgrimage quest During the Pilgrimage quest from the plug-in, the Prophet's map indicates one location for each shrine; you do not have to visit that specific location to complete the quest, any of the wayshrines for each god is acceptable. The map is not an accurate representation for the locations of the shrines, but is more of a guide to help you find them. See also *Wayshrines Map Category:Wayshrines Category:Knights of the Nine: Locations